200
by KTin
Summary: Just a little change to the episode 200


**What I think should have happened in 200 after Vala offered up the wedding scenario.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam tried desperately not to smile at Jack. It was just too funny! Vala, the one person who knew less about their history than anyone else, had described an enchanting wedding between her and Jack. Although, Thor presiding over the ceremony was almost too much. Martin had exclaimed that it was too ridiculous and then had started on another rant. Mitchell and Valla had started arguing over the wedding she had described while Daniel and Teal'c tried to escape from the madness trapped in such a small room.<p>

Jack rose his brow ever so slightly and Sam followed his lead, escaping in an opposite direction than Daniel and Teal'c. Once they were a respectable distance down the hallway, and certain no one was following, Sam laughed.

"It's not funny Carter."

"It's a little funny Sir," she smiled her megawatt smile. "I mean really, Thor? Vala is very creative."

"What's wrong with Thor? I'm sure he would be very capable at marrying anyone."

"Oh, certainly," Sam offered as she continued to laugh at him. "Although it would limit the amount of guests that could be invited."

"Just another reason to have a small ceremony."

"How small of a ceremony," Sam asked as she continued to smile up at him.

"Well, I figure some immediate family and maybe an old CO. That's small right?"

Sam started laughing again as she and Jack merely walked around the level. They knew they'd end up back where they started. It would keep anyone from realizing they had escaped. "Well, it's certainly better than a court house. But, what about friends?"

"Ack," Jack cried as they looped around, heading back towards the briefing room. "Friends mean friends of friends and their families," he offered as they stepped into the briefing room. It was empty but, they heard Vala down in the control room and headed that way without a word.

"What's wrong with friends of friends and family of friends?"

Sam and Jack stood at the base of the steps towards the back of the control room and she had asked so nonchalantly. Jack had turned to her and stared, unbelieving, at her. He didn't have to ask the question he just watched as Sam fought the laugh but failed to keep it at bay. She was laughing at a General and while no one was surprised, it was Jack O'Neill after all, they did start to stare at her.

Something had her tickled and her laugh continued to bubble out. "The look on your face," she giggled.

"That wasn't funny Carter. I can't believe you would ask such a thing," he offered in his most serious tone.

"Really? It's not like we haven't had more ridiculous conversations." Sam continued to laugh and she even wiped a few tears from her face.

"You do realize that you are laughing to the point of crying at a General, don't you," Jack asked.

Sam bit her bottom lip as she continued to giggle. "Yes Sir!"

"You can knock it off now."

"No Sir," Sam offered. "I don't think I can." She covered her mouth with a hand, trying to contain herself but, damn this was just too funny!

"Carter, go calm down before you rub off on Walter."

"Yes Sir," Sam laughed as she moved past the group towards the other control room exit, the one closest to the gate room. She was almost to the steps when he called her back. She had calmed some but, she was still having to bite her bottom lip. She waited, watching him as he approached and then suddenly, he was kissing her. It was a strong, knee weakening kiss and though she kissed back she couldn't stop giggling.

Jack pulled away from her, not entirely though as he continued to hold her about her waist; and, tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while the entire control room, including all of SG-1 and General Landry, stared at them. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quite, well, except for Sam's slight giggles. "Really," Jack asked. "You're going to keep laughing at me even after that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tickled. I can't believe this is how you have decided to tell them," she offered as her laughter finally died down. However, she was still smiling brightly at him with her hands resting comfortable against his chest and his hands remained firmly on her waist.

It took Landry a moment before he found his voice. "General? What are you doing?"

Jack and Sam looked back to him and SG-1 to find them all staring at them. "Not much, you," Jack asked. Sam tried not to start laughing again as Mitchell gapped at her like a fish out of water.

"General," Landry nearly barked.

"Calm down Hank, I was just kissing my wife. It's not that big of a deal."

"You're wife," Daniel asked as he looked from Sam to Jack. "You mean –"

"It would appear that O'Neill and Colonel Carter have taken their relationship to the next level," Teal'c offered.

"You mean I was right," Vala cried.

"But … when," Daniel asked as everyone waited for the details.

"Do you remember my sudden request for a transfer to Nevada," Sam asked gently.

"Yeah, so you could spend more time with Cass –" Sam cringed ever so slightly before shaking her head at him. "Was she in on this," Daniel asked.

"Yup," Jack started. "Sorry Danny-boy, we weren't in direct line of each other and we didn't know how long that would last. Sam and I got hitched two days after her orders were signed."

"And you DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"We thought it would be best to see if either of us was forced to retire first," Sam offered.

"Yeah," Jack offered. "We got hitched, went and visited the president, then disappeared for a few days. He's finally decided we're in the clear. I get the girl and the job," Jack offered with his smirk of a grin.

Daniel stared at them, simply as dumbfounded as Mitchell and Sam took the opportunity. "I think I'd like to run away before the rest of them regain the ability to speak."

"Sure thing," Jack offered before leaning down to kiss her again. "Lunch," he asked after pulling away. Sam smiled brightly as she accepted before turning away and heading out of the control room.

There was a moment of complete silence before Vala interrupted it. "Hey," she cried as she rushed after Sam. "Since I guessed right do I get to hear about the real wedding?"


End file.
